Last Laugh (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder and Ester are riding on a highway, moving fast and swerving through cars. Ester tied her arms around Ryder, and is fast asleep. Ryder spots an exit, and takes it, arriving at a campsite. He comes to a stop, Ester jerking awake. Ester: (Sleepy) Huh, what? Ryder: Relax. (Yawns) Just stopping. Ester unties her arms, as she falls to the ground. Ryder presses a button on the back of the Tenn-Speed, two storage units coming out of the sides. He opens one of them, pulling out two sleeping bags. He opens them up, as Ester crawls onto it, asleep moments later. Ryder: It’s been two days. Put some good distance from Area 51. Now, (Yawns loudly) to rest. (Ryder lies on his sleeping bag, falling asleep.) Ryder is riding on the Tenn-Speed, driving from cloud to cloud. The clouds form into roads, with loop-de-loops, and a big jump. Ryder screams with excitement into the air. The engine dies, as Ryder and the Tenn-Speed float aimlessly. The Tenn-Speed floats away from Ryder, him reaching for it. Ryder: No! Come back! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. He tries again, when a cloud flies towards him. The cloud morphs into the form of a clown, as its laughter is heard echoing through the air. Ryder: Ah! (He shoots up from his sleep, panting.) Ugh! Just a dream. Man, I hate clowns! End Scene The next day, Ryder and Ester continue riding on the highway, Ester stretching her arms. Ester: Ah! What a glorious day! Nothing like a good nights sleep to get one refreshed! Ryder: Yeah. And we’re at least a state away from 51. We should have smooth travels, assuming they don’t send anyone to Ester: (Gasps with excitement) Look, look, look! Ryder looks, seeing a billboard for a circus. Thumbskull juggling bowling balls is on it. Ryder: A circus? Ester: I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never been to one. Ryder: Not much to see? Super strong freaks, animal training, abnormally flexible people. Ester: I’m abnormally flexible, by human standards. Ryder: You’re also part alien. Of a flexible species. Ester: Come on, please?! Ryder: (Groans) Fine. Fine. We’ll go to the circus. Ester: Yes! (Ryder pulls off at the exit.) They arrive at the circus, Ryder parking as Ester hops off, looking at the vendors outside. Ryder slowly follows, as he passes Thumbskull, who is lifting a piano over his head with one arm. Ester is fascinated by Frightwig, who’s hair was moving on its own, the iron balls on them breaking through cement blocks. Ester: Wow! What strength! What’s your secret? (Frightwig leans in, her face in Ester’s.) Frightwig: If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret. Ryder keeps walking, as he sees Acid Breath, who breathes his acid breath, melting through steel. Ryder shudders, as he keeps walking. Ester stretches and grabs him, pulling him over to see the lion cage. Ester: Look at it. You think they’ll have a lion tamer? Ryder: (Uninterested) Yeah, maybe. Ester: What’s wrong with you? You’ve been cold about this trip the whole time. Ryder: Fine. I don’t like clowns. They just freak me out. Ester: Aw, come on. It’s not like the clown is the main entertainment. And look, we haven’t even seen one yet. Ryder: Okay. I’ll give you that. Come on, let’s go see a show. (Ester smiles, as the two head inside the tent.) End Scene Ryder and Ester take their seats high up in the Big Top, one stage down on the circus floor. Ryder: That’s weird. Ester: (Eating cotton candy.) What? Ryder: Most circuses have three rings, as in three events at the same time. Ester: How can anyone watch a show like that? Ryder: You don’t. The lights go out, as the spotlight focuses on the center ring. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Allow me to introduce, our opening act, Zombozo the clown! A rain of confetti falls over the ring, as Zombozo appears on the floor. He has white skin and a blue nose, dressed in a black like suit with blue orbs on it. Zombozo: Welcome, to the world of the circus! (Everyone starts laughing, except for Ryder.) Now, I know that you are all in for quite a show, I can even promise, it’ll be a barrel of laughs! The crowd goes hysterical at this, as Ryder shudders. Ryder: I’ll be back in a bit. (Ryder gets up, leaving the Big Top. He shudders again.) Forget not liking clowns. That guy is just grade A creepy. Ryder hears the sound of breaking glass, and runs towards the source. He sees Frightwig, Thumbskull and Acid Breath breaking the windows of shops and cars, stealing everything in sight. Frightwig: Ha! This is too easy! I love the circus life! Thumbskull: No one to stop us since they is all in the show. Acid Breath: And it’s not like anyone would be able to stop us anyway. Acid Breath uses his acid breath, melting the doors off a car. The three continue on, as Ryder is hiding behind a car. He dialing the Omnitrix, looking for an alien form. Ryder: This should be good enough to handle a couple of freaks. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, releasing a flash of green light. The Circus Freaks turn, seeing it was coming from behind a car. Acid Breath: What was that? Thumbskull, check it out. Thumbskull goes over, lifting the car, finding nothing behind it. The car then glows with a green aura, as it floats out of his hands. He looks up, confused. Thumbskull: Huh? The car drops, him squished underneath. Xylofreeze then lands on the car, staring down at Frightwig and Acid Breath. Xylofreeze: Too easy. Better give up now, if you don’t want to end up like your friend here. Frightwig: What kind of freak is that?! Acid Breath: Doesn’t matter. Get rid of it! Frightwig extends her hair at Xylofreeze, who swings his arm to the side, the hair following, wrapping around a light post. Xylofreeze then jumps down, charging in, and kicks Frightwig, her whole body wrapping around the post. Acid Breath uses his acid breath, but Xylofreeze swirls his arms, the breath going up into the air. Xylofreeze: Is that all you guys can do? Cause if it is, you’re going to (Thumbskull stands up, lifting the car back over his head. Xylofreeze loses conviction in his words.) be beaten easily. Thumbskull throws the car, while Xylofreeze swings his arms down, the acid breath coming and devouring the car. The tires survive, one hitting Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze: Come on, really? (Thumbskull charges at him, while Xylofreeze dodges, pulling and expanding the tire, putting it over Thumbskull’s body. He struggles to break free, as Xylofreeze trips him.) Never mind. That actually worked nicely. Oof! Xylofreeze is hit from behind by Frightwig’s hair. He flies into a wall, as Frightwig swings them again, the black orbs flying straight towards him. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, as the hair swings back around, wrapping around Frightwig, her falling over. Acid Breath releases his acid breath, heading straight towards Xylofreeze. He spots a tire behind him, using his tail to grab it. He throws it, it flying through the acid cloud, and hitting Acid Breath in the head. Xylofreeze then appears, punching Acid Breath, knocking him down. Xylofreeze: This guy’s not that bad in combat. An extending arm like from a gag punch hits Xylofreeze from behind, knocking him down. He reverts, as Ryder instinctively reaches for his ear, and is surprised when he touches his ear. Ryder: Helmet? On bike. Zombozo: What’s this? A bigger freak than us? (Zombozo walks over, kicking Ryder in the stomach.) You, my friend, would make a very entertaining act. (Acid Breath gets up, standing.) Acid Breath: Boss! What about the show? Zombozo: I’ve got the Psyclown running. They are all laughing their souls away, and giving me plenty of feeding. (Acid Breath goes and untangles Frightwig, then frees Thumbskull.) Frightwig: I say we take him to the show, and give the crowd something to really laugh at. Zombozo: Ah. What a good idea. Maybe I can feed off his energy. Thumbskull, grab him and throw him in a cage. We’ll use him for the finale. End Scene The crowd is still laughing, as orbs of light are flying through the air, taking the appearances of animals. Waves of energy come out of the people, heading to the large device near the back of the stage. Ester is giving off a chuckle, being seemingly drained. Zombozo reappears on the stage. Zombozo: Why hello, my friends! I know you are very anxious for some more laughs, (The crowd laughs at that.) But I promise I’ve got a wonderful next act. Underneath the stage, Thumbskull throws Ryder in a cage, which rises on a platform. It approaches the ceiling above, to the ring. Ryder: Oh, man! (He tries to activate the Omnitrix, though it was in the red.) Come on, come on! Zombozo: I would like to present to you, (The floor opens up, a green flash occurring.) The transforming boy! (The crowd cheers, as the cage comes up, Heatblast inside, looking angry.) Ester: (As in a daze) Ryder? Heatblast: It’s official. I truly hate clowns. (Heatblast grabs onto the bars, superheating them. They melt, him squeezing out.) Maybe punching your stupid face will help me get over it. Heatblast charges forward, throwing a punch at Zombozo. Zombozo bends backwards to dodge, going onto his hand as he lifts his feet, kicking Heatblast twice in the head as walks over. Zombozo stands, his extending hand shooting out and pushing Heatblast back. Zombozo: You’re way too hot tempered. (He pulls out a spray bottle.) You need to cool off. Zombozo squeezes the balloon part, spraying acid at Heatblast. Heatblast dodges, releasing fire, causing it to explode in the air. Zombozo dashes through the smoke, kicking Heatblast down to the ground. Heatblast: You may have some fancy footwork, but it’s too bad you can’t fly! (Heatblast uses his flames to propel him into the air, flying around. Zombozo laughs, as he floats, flying after him.) Seriously?! What kind of clown is this guy?! Heatblast flies to punch Zombozo, but Zombozo extends his extending arm, grabbing Heatblast and slamming him into the ground. Heatblast reverts, as Ryder sits up. Ryder: Ugh, stupid clown. Zombozo: You called, boy? (Ryder looks up, seeing Zombozo right in his face.) Ryder: Ah! Ryder starts scooting backwards, as Zombozo follows. Laughter echoes, as spiritual energy flies. Zombozo: Ah, isn’t the sound of laughter and fear just invigorating? Soon, they will all be drained, and I shall be fed. They’ll be in an emotionless daze for the rest of their days, as I take over. Ryder is still backing up, Zombozo following. Ryder bumps into something, and turns to see what it was. The Psyclown is a large power plant engine looking device, where the spirits were flying into. Ryder turns to Zombozo, smirking. Ryder: I guess this is where all your power comes from. Zombozo’s smile fades, as Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Upgrade: Allow me to give it an Upgrade. (Upgrade’s body morphs over the Psyclown, merging with it.) Zombozo: No! What are you doing?! Upgrade: Switching the feature from “drain”, to “revitalize!” The engine starts hissing, as all the spiritual energy flows out of the Psyclown, returning to the crowd. Zombozo’s body starts to shrivel, as he falls to the ground, powerless. He screams, as his body explodes into confetti. Upgrade comes off the Psyclown, and fires a plasma laser, destroying it. Upgrade: And now it can’t be used again. The crowd erupts in cheers, as Upgrade turns, seeing they were cheering for him. He waves nervously, when the Omnitrix starts to time out. Upgrade: (Quickly) Uh, thank you! That’s our show, good night! Upgrade runs off stage, as he reverts, enveloped in a red light. Ester leaves the Big Top with the rest of the crowd, as Ryder is waiting by the Tenn-Speed. Ryder: So, enjoy the show? Ester: (Shudders) I don’t know. It was great at first, then I felt drained. And I could’ve sworn that you were in it. Ryder: Nah. I’ve got to say, I enjoyed it a bit better than I thought. (He mounts his bike, Ester getting on back.) Ester: You over your fear of clowns? Ryder: It was never a fear, but yeah. I think so. (Ryder drives off, cutting through the crowd of people.) Characters *Ryder *Ester Villains *Zombozo *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Acid Breath Aliens Used *Xylofreeze *Heatblast *Upgrade Trivia *This is the first time Xylofreeze is used to fight, instead of fly and retreat. *It's revealed that Xylofreeze has a prehensile tail. *Ryder reveals a small fear of clowns, which he gets over. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10